


Preventative Medicine

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kinkmeme, flirtation, magic semen, prior relationship, troilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Three/Sarah, anal





	Preventative Medicine

It all went exactly as Sarah Jane had imagined, at first.

She'd been flirting with the Doctor for weeks, subtly: standing just close enough to feel the brush of his velvet coat against her arm, putting her hand where his would graze it as he ran endless tests on the TARDIS console, casually letting conversations meander from how alien races acted with each other to how they reacted to each other.

Finally, though, he had taken the lead. He had come up behind her and simply pressed his body against hers, from shoulders to spine, and then bent his head to whisper hotly in her ear, "Tell me how you like it."

And she had told him, the words spilling from her lips even as her clothes slid from her body. She wanted his tongue, and he gave it to her: in her mouth, on her breasts, flickering hot against her skin, probing, penetrating her as she bent over the TARDIS console, panting with the heat, her fingers tight against the panels and the various knobs and dials making delightful pressures against her bare skin.

His fingers, suddenly slick and so very long, as they slid into her, lubricating her. And then something longer, something thicker, slowly twisting as he rotated his pelvis against her (she could feel his trousers against her bare thighs and that excited her too: the thought of him, prim frills and cape, and his bared groin pressed to her arse). He ground into her, rubbing her against the console with slow deliberate pressure.

He leaned over her, holding her down, slipping dry fingers into her mouth so that she could suck them. Oh yes, this was wonderful, she imagined that the TARDIS controls were throbbing with her own heat, shuddering under her as abruptly she came, a new sun seeming to ignite in her centre and run flaming through all her limbs.

She took a second grip on the console, and growled through her teeth: the Doctor was still hard, thrusting in short little irregular spurts into her, and she wanted to feel him come deep inside her. Now, now, now-

"Now what the hell-"

Sarah Jane froze, and so did the Doctor atop her. She knew that voice.

It was the Brigadier. Of course, she remembered: they'd left the door opened. She didn't just flush with embarrassment: she could feel herself turning purple, turning black with the keenest humiliating shame she had ever felt.

"Quickly, inside!" and the Doctor's hand moved next to her head, touching the lever that closed the TARDIS doors. What – why would he want the Brigadier to be inside with them – especially now?

"Brigadier, we have to seal the TARDIS." The Doctor's tone was flustered. "I'm afraid a biological agent has been introduced into my ship's ventilation system – possibly by the Master. It has the most horrifying effects on humans, but not on Time Lords. I can just see that fiend now, waiting for one of my companions to- But that's not important. What is important is that the bodily secretions of a Time Lord confer immunity. If you could hold still?"

"Whatmrmmf," and the Brigadier's voice was muffled.

Slowly, the Doctor's erection slipped from Sarah. She quickly ducked and grabbed her blouse from the floor and pulled it on over bare skin, and pondered if she could make a break for the inside of the TARDIS.

But-

But---

She had to look first.

She did, and suddenly felt hot again. The Doctor was kissing the Brigadier, hard, one white hand cupping his face and drawing him closer. His other arm was across the Brigadier's back in an embrace. It was – surprisingly, shockingly erotic, the mingling of white hair with dark, the way that the Doctor's thumb stroked the Brigadier's cheek, and the way the Brigadier's fingertips drifted down the Doctor's chest to his damp pubic hair. The front of the Brigadier's uniform trousers was tenting out in a fashion that would have been amusing, if it wasn't so exciting. To imagine how it would feel to touch him through the cloth, feel him hot and trapped, and then free him...

The Brigadier finally raised his hand, and removed his mouth from the Doctor's – barely. He still stood so close that the hairs of his moustache fluttered against the Doctor's lips as he said, "The Master's been seen in Tokyo. He couldn't have planted anything in the TARDIS."

"Well..."

"However, I am a firm believer in preventative medicine."

The two men grinned at each other, while Sarah Jane's mouth fell open in shock and delight.

"It'll be better than that dratted broom closet," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

The Brigadier dropped his trousers, leaned over the console, and smiled a surprisingly shy smile at Sarah Jane's expression of delight.

The Doctor moved as though to mount the other man, and then glanced at his companion. "Sarah, would you just like to watch, or perhaps you would be interested in offering a little cushioning for the Brigadier? Or you could just hold his jacket."

"I'd rather hold his cock, thank you very much," she said, inserting herself between the two men and the console and guiding the Brigadier to just where she wanted him to go, as she sat on the edge of the console. The Doctor pressed him into her and they all three groaned in delight.

"My pleasure," was the last thing the Brigadier managed to say for some time. It was all panting, and giggling, and nibbling, and gasping, and then shouts that echoed along the TARDIS corridors.


End file.
